nickelodeonwinxfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Musik und Kuscheltiere
' 'Mu Handlung In Gardenia regnet es und die Hexer erscheinen auf einer Brücke. Ogron hält Gardenia für armseelig und hat vor die letzte thumb|left|Ogron ist wütendFee der Erde von Gardenia zu befreien. Er denkt es müsse furchtbar sein, in all dieser Mittelmäßigkeit zu existieren. Auf der Brücke hat ein Polizeiwagen angehalten. Zwei Polizisten fragen die Hexer wieso sie im Regen stehen und ob sie sie mitnehmen sollen. Ogron ist sauer und sprengt ihr Auto in die Luft. Gantlos greift sie an und Duman nimmt die Gestalt eines Wolfes an. Tecna findet derweil heraus, dass man im Internet nicht nur arbeiten kann, sondern auch Spiele spielen. Viele ihrer Freunde im Internet denken Tecna sei ihr Nickname. Sie ist in einem Forum angemeldet und holt sich dort Tipps. Faragonda ruft gerade Tecna an, dass da eins ihrer Feenkuscheltieren Tecnas Handy gestohlen hat. Bloom entschuldigt sich und Faragonda will wissen ob sie schon weitergekommen sind. Miss Faragonda ist froh darüber dass die Verbindung funktioniert und Bloom erzählt ihr von den Feenkuscheltieren. Tecna sagt dass sie noch kein Zeichen der letzten Fee der Erde haben und Faragonda macht ihnen Mut. Sie sagt ihnen aber auch dass, wenn die Fee den Hexern in die Hände fällt, sie die mächtigsten Zauberer in der Erdendimension sein werden. Die letzte Fee der Erde liegt in ihrem Bett und träumt von einer Frau. Im Love and Pet Shop hat Flora alle Kuscheltiere eingesammelt und sagt ihnen dass sie sich gut benehmen müssen. Die Winx bereiten alles für die Eröffnung des Love and Pet Shops vor und Flora gibt Kiko den Auftrag auf die Kuscheltiere aufzupassen, doch die verstecken sich vor ihm. Bloom sortiert Flaschen und Layla stellt die Sportgeräte an ihren Platz. Derweil hat Tecna den Vorhang des Medizinraums geschlossen. Nun ist alles vorbereitet und Stella bringt den Winx styliche Arbeitskleidung. Bloom bedankt sich bei Stella und dies lobt sich noch selbst. Musa denkt alle warten schon und Bloom eröffnet den Laden, doch niemand ist da. Die Zeit vergeht und niemand kommt. Kiko und die Kuscheltiere beginnen zu tanzen. Tecna denkt die Winx müssen aktueller sein und eröffnet eine Winx Club-Website, auf der jeder Kuscheltiere herunterladen kann. An der Scheibe des Love and Pet Shops steht ein Mädchen das begeistert von den Kuscheltieren ist. Ihre Mutter allerdings hat dafür keine Zeit und sie gehen. Zu Hause geht das Mädchen an ihren Computer und ladet ein Kuscheltier herunter. Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden also macht sie die Augen zu und thumb|left|Stellas Kleidungwählt einen Pinguin aus. Ihre Mutter glaubt allerdings nicht das das Kuscheltier aus dem Computer kommt. Im Love and Pet Shop verschwinden immer mehr Kuscheltiere, da viele Leute die Website besuchen. Derweil hat Bloom ihre erste Kundin. Sie will sich umsehen und Bloom stellt ihr den Laden vor. Mittlerweile ist der Love and Pet Shop ziemlich angesagt und beliebt. Er ist voll mit Menschen und die Winx sind sehr beschäftigt. Bloom wird von Andy, ihrem Ex-Freund gerufen. Bloom ist sehr überrascht und Stella will Andy kennenlernen. Er ladet die Mädchen auf ein Konzert am Abend in der Frutti Music Bar ein. Sie verabschieden sich und werden von den Hexern beobachtet. Im Park von Gardenia tobt ein Sturm, denn die Spezialisten tauchen auf, auf Faragondas Wunsch. Wegen ihren Anzügen schauen alle Menschen die Spezialisten an und machen Fotos. Sie brauchen Geld, weswegen Sky den Siegelring von Eraklyon einlöst. In der Frutti Music Bar gibt Andy ein Konzert und Musa ist begeistert. Sie macht Mark ein Kompliment. Die Spezialisten sitzen in der Frutti Music Bar und beobachten die Winx. Sie werden thumb|Die Spezialisten sind daziemlich eifersüchtig. Die Winx bestellen Drinks und die Kellnerin hält Stella für eingebildet und sebstverliebt. Es gehen seltsame Schwingungen von der Kellnerin, die den Namen Roxy austrägt, doch Bloom glaubt sie seien von einem anderen Mädchen. Draußen denken auch die Hexer das Mädchen sei die letzte Fee der Erde und fangen es. Die Winx transformieren sich und Ogron bedankt sich. Die Hexer öffnen den schwarzen Kreis, doch der Kreis nimmt sie nicht an. Sie war nicht die Fee. Ogron greift Stella an und Bloom will ihm ihre Stärke beweisen. doch es glabt nicht. Die Hexer besiegen die Winx mit Leichtsinn. Die Spezialisten tauchen auf und kämpfen gegen die Hexer. Ogron hält es für Zeitverschwendung und befiehlt den Hexern aufzuhören. Sie verschwinden, und die Winx fragen sich was die Spezialisten hier machen. Es kommt zum Streit und sie trennen sich. Nur Layla und Nabu haben kein Wort mit einander gewechselt. Synchronisation Deutsche Synchronisation *Jill Schulz als Bloom *Wicki Kalaitzi als Stella *Sarah Riedel als Flora *Ann Vielhaben als Tecna *Inken Baxmeier als Musa *Ilona Brokowski als Layla *Yvonne Greitzke als Roxy *Tobias Nath als Sky *Wanja Gerick als Brandon *Ozan Ünal als Timmy *Jan Rohrbach als Riven *David Nathan als Helia *Steven Merting als Nabu Englische Synchronisation *Molly C. Quinn als Bloom *Amy Gross als Stella *Alejandra Reyonso als Flora *Morgan Decker als Tecna *Romi Dames als Musa *Keke Palmer als Lyla *Liliana Mumy als Roxy *Matt Shively als Sky *Adam Gregory als Brandon *Charlie Schlatter als Timmy *Sam Riegel als Riven *David Faustino als Helia *Will Blagrove als Nabu Trivia *Tecnas Website war die echte Winx Club Website. Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden